1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to new N-cyclic ureido alkylamino derivatives, wherein the amino nitrogen is attached by a carbonyl-containing chain to a terminal ethylenically unsaturated group. More particularly, the invention is concerned with the preparation of novel compounds of the general formula ##STR2## where m is 0 or 1, n is 2 or 3 and R is H or CH.sub.3. These compounds can be regarded respectively as N-aminoalkyl derivatives of imidazolidinone when n is two and as N-aminoalkyl derivatives of tetrahydropyrimidinone when n is 3. These compounds are particularly useful, among other purposes, as functional monomers for imparting excellent wet adhesion properties to water-based paints and coating compositions comprising vinyl ester emulsions.
2. Prior Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of unsaturated derivatives of N-(omega-aminoalkyl) cyclic ureides capable of undergoing condensation and polymerization reactions. Certain of such compounds are indicated, among other suggested uses, as additives to paper sizing and coating formulations for improving wet strength, as anti-static additives, and as components of water-based paints and coatings to improve freeze-thaw stability, and adhesion to various substrates, including weathered and chalky surfaces or glossy oil-painted surfaces. Typical examples of these prior art disclosures and of the various types of compounds suggested are found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,155; 2,980,652; 3,194,792; 3,280,034; 3,300,429; 3,369,008; and 3,509,085.
The compounds of the present invention differ from those heretofore disclosed in the prior art, in a number of important respects, as will hereinafter appear.